


12月限量摩托车

by KAIRONG



Category: 12月车
Genre: 12月车 - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAIRONG/pseuds/KAIRONG
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 4





	12月限量摩托车

星光大赏终于结束了，王一博和肖战憋了很久，当着那么多人的面，两个人讲话也能引起一阵骚动。  
王一博只能假装整理刘海，然后偷偷瞄肖战，肖战今天穿的白色西装，手上带着戒指，王一博心脏噗噗的跳，心里想:以后结婚了要给战哥再买一个大一点的。  
肖战也不敢有大动作，余光里一直都是王一博，王一博今天的造型很A，肖战暗笑:王一博很拽嘛。两人就这么你一眼我一眼，终于熬到星光大赏结束，一前一后开车离开。  
两人的车偷偷开入地下室，又一前一后的上了电梯。王一博先回到家里，三下五除二，他脱掉外套，然后从柜子里拿出上次在东京买的香薰蜡炬，是麝香加红玫瑰花味，王一博心里喜滋滋的，改了两次航班就为了这个晚上，自然要好好对待。肖战很快也进了门，他看见王一博抱着香薰蜡烛，脸上的小括号一直挂着，吞了吞口水，脑子里出现了一些画面。  
洗完澡后，王一博把家里暖气打开，点上香薰蜡烛，关掉几盏明晃晃的灯，躺在床上发了微博，顺便看看今天自己和肖战的图片。肖战在浴室里洗完澡后，发现王一博发了微博，也发了一条。  
肖战穿着松松垮垮的衣服走进卧室，王一博嘴角抑制不住的兴奋。他放下手机，倚在床上，像看猎物一样上下打量着肖战。肖战感觉到王一博的目光，耳根子开始发红发烫，他站在床尾柜那里一动不动。  
王一博从床上起身，伸手一把拉住肖战，他把嘴靠在肖战的耳边，向里面吹气。肖战心里像猫挠痒痒般，王一博的低音炮在耳边喃喃:  
“战哥，刚刚没亲够。”  
刚刚两人在休息室里，王一博就抱着他一顿啃，肖战喘不上气来就本能咬着王一博的唇，本来肖战担心王一博会痛，可是王一博唇舌更加用力，导致两个人再上台时，嘴角都破了。肖战的呼吸开始紧促，王一博顺着他的耳朵开始吻下去，侧颈，锁骨，用手在肖战的衣服上摩擦，从腰间滑落到肖战的翘臀上。  
肖战伸手勾住王一博的脖子，身子贴着王一博，发出微微低吟。玫瑰的香味弥漫在整个房间里，肖战觉得头晕晕的，也许是王一博吻得很急切，肖战感觉下身非常难受，“一博，我要~”肖战用软软糯糯的声音说。  
王一博把肖战按在床上，手在肖战的大腿上游走，肖战全身潮红，本能的分开大腿。王一博把他的腿掰成一个M型，用自己的下身在肖战的敏感点周围磨蹭，肖战发出的呻吟声越来越大，他回吻着王一博，手放在王一博的腰上，  
“一博~能不能进去。”  
肖战实在控制不住心里的欲望，王一博在肖战的颈上狠狠得嘬上一口，像盖章似的，  
“准备好了吗，海绵宝宝?”  
王一博眼睛里闪烁出一种得意的光亮，  
“我准备好了，派大星。”肖战话音刚落，  
王一博就挺入进了自己的身体，“啊~”肖战的手抓住王一博的背，  
“我是谁?”王一博问着，腰却不停地运动着，  
“派~大~星啊”肖战感受着身体被王一博侵入  
“一博~”肖战的腿夹在王一博的腰问，王一博把手放在肖战白花花的屁股上，一遍又一遍地揉搓。  
“不行了，一博，要到了。”肖战娇喘着，平时王一博会听他的话，但是在床上，王一博有绝对的主动权，谁能想到平时奶气的狗崽崽，在床上像一只狼狗一样发出低沉的喘息声。  
果然王一博没有听，他加大力度把自己的分身送入肖战的身体，王一博的小腹上有了肖战高潮的印记，肖战觉得很羞，闭上眼睛，王一博见尚战的娇羞模样，更加兴奋了，都说肖战是小兔子成精，今天一看还真是，王一博按住肖战的手腕，继续向前顶撞.....  
12.29日，肖战醒来后，换了一件高领毛衣遮住昨晚的“ 战况”，王一博已经在餐厅坐下来了，今天王一博穿着粉红色的卫衣，像极了派大星。肖战扶着腰，微笑着走过去，桌上是自己喜欢吃的面包，肖战拿出手机拍了照片，吃过早饭后，肖战就要飞去上海了，出门前，王一博拉住肖战，对他的额头深深的吻了一下，  
“战哥，下次见面就是2020了。”  
肖战觉得鼻头一酸，紧紧抱住王一博，  
“ 我的狗崽崽，2020也会爱你爱你呀。


End file.
